Pearl (Steven Universe)
Pearl is one of four main protagonists of the TV series Steven Universe. She is a member of the Crystal Gems. Background While not everything about Pearl's background is known at the moment, it has been confirmed that Pearls are a sub-species of Gem who are created to be only servants for higher-ranking Gems. The Pearl given to Rose Quartz however was a different story, as Rose pushed her to think for herself and become her own Gem. However, Pearl still stayed loyal to her "programming" and was extremely dedicated to Rose, even jumping in front of attacks for her and being forced into regeneration in her place. Eventually, Rose met a human named Greg, who Pearl took a great disliking to at first, believing he would steal Rose away from her. Rose eventually got pregnant with a human child, meaning she had to give up her existence for him, which emotionally scarred Pearl. However, despite this, she wound up becoming a strong motherly figure for Rose's son, Steven, and thanks to his help, she managed to learn more and more how to be her own person. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique:' Pearl's strength, speed, and durability are much higher than that of a human being. *'Limitless Stamina:' Gems do not age, and they do not need to eat or rest to survive. *'Hologram Projection:' Pearl can cast holographic images from her gemstone, which includes images, strategies, and dreams. *'Shape-Shifting:' While Pearl has not displayed this ability herself, she has stated that all Gems have this ability. *'Weapons Proficency:' Pearl is very knowledgable in swordsmanship and other forms of weaponry. She is shown to be very skilled in using her spear in combat. *'High Intellect:' Pearl has wide knowledge in Gem history and culture. *'Storage: '''Pearl is capable of storing items within her gemstone. In ''Lars and the Cool Kids, she revealed this power by pulling police tape out of her gem. Equipment *'Trident:' Pearl is able to summon a pearl-tipped spear from her gemstone. She is able to fire energy projectiles from the tip of her spear, and she is skilled enough to dual-wield it. It was later upgraded by Bismuth to be a Trident. Feats Strength *Caused a small shockwave while clashing with Holo-Pearl *Destroyed a boulder by kicking it *Threw a basebal hard enough to break a bat in two Speed *Outran Lion on foot Durability *In Coach Steven, she survived a beatdown from Sugilite. Skill *In Sworn to the Sword, she trained Connie into an expert swordfighter in only a few days. *Destroyed the bodies of six Gems in under a minute. *Built a fully functional spaceship in the span of a few days. *Managed to build a working robot in under two minutes. Weaknesses *'Gem Physiology:' Gem bodies are fragile, and after sustaining enough damage they will disappear, leaving their gemstones vulnerable as they are forced to regenerate. Gems cannot regenerate if their gemstones are bubbled or contained in another object. *'Gemstones:' If a Gem's stones are cracked, it leads to them becoming corrupted beasts, making them less intelligent and more feral. If a Gem's stone is shattered completely, then the completely cease to exist. *'Emotional Stability:' Ever since Rose's departure, Pearl has been somewhat of an emotional wreck. Certain topics about Rose or her past can trigger her into emotional outbursts. She is also seen to desire a feeling of affection (as she tricked Garnet into fusing with her in Cry for Help), and also suffers from self esteem issues, sometimes claiming that she's "just a Pearl". Fun Facts *Rebecca Sugar has stated that Pearl is a lot like herself. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Genderless Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Completed Profiles Category:Immortal Category:Steven Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor